relampago_oriental_sigue_los_pasos_del_corderofandomcom_es-20200216-history
En la cárcel en la plenitud de la juventud
Chenxi, provincia de Hebei Todo el mundo dice que la plenitud de la juventud es el tiempo más espléndido y puro de la vida. Quizás para muchos, esos años están llenos de bonitos recuerdos, pero lo que nunca habría esperado era pasar la plenitud de mi propia juventud en la cárcel. Podrías mirarme de forma extraña por esto, pero no me arrepiento de ello. Aunque ese tiempo tras los barrotes estuvo lleno de amargura y lágrimas, fue el regalo más valioso de mi vida, y gané mucho de él. Nací en una familia feliz y desde la niñez he adorado a Cristo junto con mi madre. Cuando tenía quince años de edad, mi familia y yo, convencidas de que Dios Todopoderoso es Jesús venido de nuevo, aceptamos alegremente Su obra de los últimos días. Un día de abril de 2002, cuando yo tenía diecisiete años de edad, una hermana y yo nos encontrábamos en un lugar cumpliendo con nuestros deberes. A la 1 de la madrugada, estábamos profundamente dormidas en la casa de nuestra anfitriona cuando unos golpes fuertes y urgentes en la puerta nos despertaron. Oímos a alguien gritando fuera: “¡Abrid la puerta! ¡Abrid la puerta!”. Tan pronto como la hermana que nos hospedaba la abrió, algunos oficiales de policía entraron bruscamente y dijeron con violencia: “Somos de la Oficina de Seguridad Pública”. Oír estas tres palabras, “Oficina de Seguridad Pública”, me puso nerviosa inmediatamente. ¿Estaban aquí para arrestarnos por nuestra creencia en Dios? Yo había oído acerca de algunos hermanos y hermanas arrestados y perseguidos por su fe; ¿podía ser que esto me estuviera pasando ahora a mí? Justo entonces mi corazón empezó a latir salvajemente, bum-bum, bum-bum, y en mi pánico, no sabía qué hacer. Por tanto, oré apresuradamente a Dios: “Dios, te imploro que estés conmigo. Dame fe y valentía. Pase lo que pase, siempre estaré dispuesta a ser un testimonio por Ti. También te suplico que me des Tu sabiduría y me concedas las palabras que debo decir, de forma que no te traicione a Ti ni venda a mis hermanos y hermanas”. Después de orar, mi corazón se calmó poco a poco. Vi a esos cuatro o cinco policías malvados registrando toda la habitación como bandidos, buscando por las sábanas, cada armario, caja, e incluso lo que había debajo de la cama hasta que finalmente encontraron algunos libros de las declaraciones de Dios, así como varios CD de himnos. El líder me dijo con voz impasible: “Tu tenencia de estas cosas es una prueba de que crees en Dios. Ven con nosotros y puedes hacer una declaración”. Impactada, dije: “Si hay algo que decir, simplemente puedo decirlo aquí; no quiero ir con ustedes”. Inmediatamente sonrió y contestó: “No te asustes; sólo demos un pequeño paseo para hacer una declaración. Te traeré aquí muy pronto”. Le tomé la palabra, fui con ellos y me metí en el coche policial. Nunca se me ocurrió que ese pequeño trayecto sería el comienzo de mi vida en la cárcel. Tan pronto como entré en el patio de la comisaría, esos policías malvados empezaron a gritarme que saliera del vehículo. Sus expresiones faciales habían cambiado muy rápidamente, y de repente parecían ser personas completamente diferentes de quienes habían sido antes. Cuando llegamos a la oficina, varios oficiales corpulentos entraron detrás de nosotros y se pusieron a mi izquierda y a mi derecha. Con su poder sobre mí estaba garantizado ahora, el líder del grupo de policías malvados me gritó: “¿Cómo te llamas? ¿De dónde eres? ¿Cuántos sois en total?”. Acababa de abrir la boca y estaba en medio de mi respuesta cuando arremetió contra mí y me abofeteó dos veces en la cara —¡plas, plas!—. Me quedé en silencio aturdida. Me pregunté por qué me había pegado. Ni siquiera había terminado de responder. ¿Por qué estaban siendo tan duros e incivilizados, completamente diferente de cómo habría imaginado que era la policía del pueblo? Después, prosiguió preguntándome qué edad tenía, y cuando contesté honestamente que tenía diecisiete años, plas, plas, me abofeteó de nuevo y me reprendió por decir mentiras. Tras eso, dijera lo que dijera, me daba indiscriminadamente golpe tras golpe en la cara hasta el punto en que veía estrellas, mi cabeza daba vueltas, un sonido de aturdimiento resonaba en mis oídos, y mi rostro ardía de dolor. Fue entonces cuando entendí finalmente: estos malvados policías no me habían llevado allí para hacerme preguntas; simplemente querían usar la violencia para obligarme a someterme. Recordé haber oído a los hermanos y hermanas decir que intentar razonar con estos policías brutales no funcionaría, sino que, al contrario, provocaría que el problema no acabara. Tras haberlo experimentado por mí misma, no pronuncié una sola palabra independientemente de lo que me preguntaran. Cuando vieron que yo no hablaría, me gritaron: “¡Hija de perra! ¡Te daré algo en lo que pensar! ¡De lo contrario no nos darías una versión cierta!”. Dicho esto, uno de ellos me dio dos puñetazos en el pecho, provocando que yo me cayera al suelo con todo el peso de mi cuerpo. Después me pateó con fuerza, dos veces, y tiró de mí hacia arriba gritándome que me arrodillara. No obedecí, por lo que me dio varias patadas en las rodillas. La ola de dolor intenso que me recorrió el cuerpo me obligó a arrodillarme en el suelo con un fuerte golpe. Me agarró por el pelo y tiró con fuerza hacia abajo, y después tiró de repente de mi cabeza hacia atrás, obligándome a mirar hacia arriba. Me maldijo mientras seguía golpeándome la cara, y mi única sensación era que el mundo daba vueltas. En ese momento, caí al suelo. Justo entonces, el jefe de los policías malvados detectó de repente el reloj en mi muñeca. Lo miró con codicia, y gritó: “¿Qué llevas ahí?”. Inmediatamente, uno de los policías me agarró de la muñeca, me quitó el reloj a la fuerza y se lo dio a su “señor”. Ver una conducta tan perversa me llenó de odio hacia ellos. Después de eso, mientras me hacían más preguntas, yo sólo los miraba en silencio, y eso los enfurecía aún más. Uno de los brutales policías me agarró por el cuello como si estuviera agarrando a un pollito, y me levantó del suelo para gritarme: “Oh, te crees muy dura, ¿no? ¡Yo te diré cuándo estar en silencio!”. Cuando dijo esto, me golpeó con furia dos veces más, y de nuevo me pegaron en el suelo. Por entonces, todo mi cuerpo sentía un dolor insoportable y yo ya no tenía fuerza para luchar. Simplemente yacía en el suelo con los ojos cerrados, sin moverme. En mi corazón, supliqué a Dios con urgencia: “Dios, no sé cuántas atrocidades más va a perpetrar contra mí esta banda de policías malvados. Sabes que soy pequeña de estatura, y que soy débil físicamente. Te imploro que me protejas. Preferiría morir a ser un Judas y traicionarte”. Cuando oré, las palabras de Dios me esclarecieron en mi interior: “'Debes sufrir adversidades por la verdad, debes entregarte a la verdad, debes soportar humillación por la verdad y, para obtener más de la verdad, debes padecer más sufrimiento. Esto es lo que debes hacer'” (‘Las experiencias de Pedro: su conocimiento del castigo y del juicio’ en “La Palabra manifestada en carne”). Estas palabras de Dios me dieron un poder infinito y provocaron que yo reconociera que sólo en un estado de sufrimiento podría uno entender y obtener incluso más de la verdad. Yo sabía que, si no hubiera sufrido físicamente ese día, no habría visto los verdaderos rostros de estos malvados policías, y su fachada habría seguido engañándome. La razón por la que Dios ha venido entre los humanos para implicarse en una obra tan ardua es precisamente permitir que las personas obtengan la verdad de forma que puedan diferenciar entre el blanco y el negro, lo correcto y lo incorrecto; es así para que puedan entender la diferencia entre justicia y maldad, santidad y fealdad. Es así para que puedan saber quién debería ser despreciado y rechazado, y a quién se debería adorar y admirar. En ese día, vi claramente el rostro desagradable de Satanás. Mientras siguiera teniendo aliento en mí, sería un testimonio por Dios, y nunca claudicaría ante las fuerzas del mal. Justo entonces, oí a alguien cerca de mí decir: “¿Cómo es que ya no se mueve? ¿Está muerta?”. Después de eso, alguien me pisó intencionadamente la mano y me la aplastó con fuerza mientras gritaba ferozmente: “¡Levántate! Vamos a llevarte a otro sitio. ¡Si sigues sin hablar cuando lleguemos allí, tendrás tu merecido!”. Como las palabras de Dios habían aumentado mi fe y mi fuerza, su intimidación no me asustaba en absoluto. En mi corazón, estaba preparada para luchar contra Satanás. Más tarde, me escoltaron hasta la Oficina de Seguridad Pública del Distrito. Cuando llegamos a la sala de interrogatorios, el líder de esos policías malvados y sus secuaces me rodearon e interrogaron repetidamente, caminando de un lado a otro delante de mí e intentando obligarme a vender a los líderes de la iglesia y a los hermanos y hermanas. Cuando vieron que no iba a darles las respuestas que querían oír, los tres se turnaron para abofetearme una y otra vez. No sé cuántas veces me pegaron; todo lo que podía oír era plas, plas, cuando golpeaban mi cara, un sonido que parecía resonar con un volumen particular en esa noche tranquila. Con las manos doloridas ya, los malvados policías empezaron a pegarme con libros. Tenía un sabor de boca salado y la sangre goteaba sobre mi ropa. Me golpearon hasta que al final yo ya ni siquiera podía sentir el dolor; sólo sentía mi cara hinchada y entumecida. Finalmente, al ver que no iban a conseguir ninguna información valiosa de mi boca, los brutales policías sacaron una agenda telefónica y, satisfechos, dijeron: “Encontramos esto en tu bolso. ¡Aunque no nos digas nada, tenemos otro as en la manga!”. De repente, me sentí muy angustiada: si alguno de los hermanos o hermanas contestaba al teléfono, ello podría llevar a su arresto. También podría vincularlos con la iglesia, y las consecuencias podrían ser desastrosas. Justo entonces, recordé un pasaje de las palabras de Dios: “'¡Dios todopoderoso domina todas las cosas y seres! Mientras nuestros corazones miren hacia Él en todo momento y entremos en el espíritu y nos asociamos con Él, Él nos mostrará todas las cosas que buscamos y de seguro Su voluntad nos será revelada; nuestros corazones entonces estarán alegres y en paz, firmes con perfecta claridad'” (Declaraciones y testimonios de Cristo en el principio). Las palabras de Dios me mostraron el camino de la práctica y la senda que yo debía tomar. En cualquier momento dado, Dios siempre había sido el Único en quien yo podía confiar, así como mi única salvación . Por tanto, oré repetidamente a Él, y le imploré que protegiera a estos hermanos y hermanas. Como consecuencia, cuando llamaron a esos números de teléfono uno por uno, en algunas llamadas nadie contestó mientras que, en otras, ni siquiera hubo tono de llamada. Al final, soltando maldiciones por su frustración, los malvados policías tiraron la agenda sobre la mesa y dejaron de intentarlo. Esto fue realmente un ejemplo de la omnipotencia y la soberanía de Dios y de sus acciones maravillosas; no pude evitar expresar mi agradecimiento y alabanza a Dios. Sin embargo, no se habían rendido, y siguieron interrogándome sobre los asuntos de la iglesia. No contesté. Agitados y exasperados, idearon una acción aún más despreciable para intentar hacerme sufrir: uno de los malvados policías me obligó a ponerme en cuclillas y mantener los brazos extendidos al nivel de los hombros, y no se me permitía moverme nada. Pronto, mis piernas empezaron a temblar y no podía mantener más los brazos extendidos, y mi cuerpo comenzaba a levantarse involuntariamente. El policía agarró una barra de hierro y me miraba como un tigre que vigila a su presa. Tan pronto como me levanté, me golpeó brutalmente en las piernas, provocándome tanto dolor que casi caigo de nuevo de rodillas. A lo largo de la siguiente media hora, cada vez que mis piernas o brazos se movían lo más mínimo, me pegaba inmediatamente con la barra. No sé cuántas veces lo hizo. A causa de haber estado en cuclillas durante tanto tiempo, las piernas se me hincharon mucho y me dolían de forma insoportable como si estuvieran fracturadas. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, mis piernas temblaban más y mis dientes castañeteaban continuamente. En ese momento, parecía que mi fuerza iba a ceder y que podía desmayarme. Sin embargo, los malvados policías sólo se burlaban de mí y me ridiculizaban a mi lado, me miraban con desdén y se reían desagradablemente de mí, como personas que intentan cruelmente que un mono haga trucos. Cuanto más miraba sus rostros feos y despreciables, más odio sentía por estos perversos policías. De repente, me puse de pie y les dije en voz alta: “No me pondré más en cuclillas. ¡Adelante, sentenciadme a muerte! ¡Hoy no tengo nada que perder! Ni siquiera tengo miedo a morir, ¿cómo iba a tener miedo de ustedes? ¡Tan grandes como son, parece que solo saben cómo acosar a una pequeña chica como yo!”. Para sorpresa mía, después de decir yo esto, el grupo de policías malvados gritó algunas maldiciones más y después dejó de interrogarme. En ese punto me sentí muy entusiasmada, y entendí que Dios estaba manejando todas las cosas para perfeccionarme: una vez que yo había erradicado el miedo de mi corazón, mi entorno cambió en consecuencia. En lo profundo de mi corazón me di cuenta realmente del significado de las palabras de Dios: “'Tal como fue dicho: ‘Como canales de agua es el corazón del rey en la mano del SEÑOR; El lo dirige donde le place’; ¿cuánto más lo hará con esos don nadies?'”. Entendí que hoy Dios había permitido que la persecución de Satanás me sobreviniera, no para provocar intencionadamente que yo sufriera; sino más bien, con el fin de usarla para permitir que yo fuera consciente del poder de las palabras de Dios, guiarme a escapar del control de la influencia oscura de Satanás y, además, permitirme aprender a confiar en Él y mirarlo cuando estoy en peligro. Esta pandilla de policías malvados me había atormentado la mayor parte de la noche; cuando pararon, ya era de día. Me hicieron firmar con mi nombre y dijeron que iban a detenerme. Después de eso, un policía anciano, fingiendo ser amable, me dijo: “Señorita, mira; eres tan joven —en la flor de tu juventud—, es mejor que te apresures y expliques claramente lo que sabes. Te garantizo que haré que te liberen. Si tienes algún problema, no dudes en decírmelo. Mira; tu rostro se ha hinchado como una hogaza de pan. ¿No has sufrido suficiente?”. Justo entonces, recordé las palabras de Dios: “'¿Por qué emplear diversos trucos para engañar a la gente de Dios?'” (‘Obra y entrada (8)’ en “La Palabra manifestada en carne”). También recordé algo que los hermanos y hermanas habían dicho durante las reuniones: con el fin de conseguir lo que quisieran, los policías malvados usarían la zanahoria y el palo y recurrirían a toda clase de trucos para engañarte. Al pensar en esto, respondí al anciano policía: “No actúe como si fuera una buena persona; todos ustedes forman parte del mismo grupo. ¿Qué quieren ustedes que yo confiese? Lo que están haciendo es arrancar una confesión. ¡Esto es un castigo ilegal!”. Al oír esto, puso una expresión inocente y argumentó: “Pero no te he golpeado ni una sola vez. Ellos son quienes lo han hecho”. Yo estaba agradecida por la dirección y la protección de Dios, que me permitió prevalecer una vez más sobre la tentación de Satanás. Después de salir de la Oficina de Seguridad Pública del Distrito, me encerraron en el centro de detención. Tan pronto como entré por la puerta principal, vi que el lugar estaba rodeado por paredes muy altas con alambre de espino electrificado en lo alto, y en las cuatro esquinas había lo que parecía una torre de vigilancia, en las que hacían guardia policías armados. Todo parecía muy siniestro y terrible. Después de pasar por puerta de hierro tras puerta de hierro, llegué a la celda. Cuando vi las colchas deterioradas, cubiertas de sábanas, sobre el helado camastro, oscuras y sucias, y olí el tufo acre y nauseabundo que salía de ellas, no pude evitar sentir una ola de repugnancia atravesándome, seguida rápidamente por otra de tristeza. Pensé para mí: ¿Cómo pueden vivir personas aquí? Esto no es más que una pocilga. A la hora de comer, sólo daban a cada prisionero un pequeño bollo hervido que era ácido y estaba medio crudo. Aunque no había comido en todo el día, ver esta comida me hizo perder realmente el apetito. Por si fuera poco, mi cara estaba muy hinchada de los golpes de los policías, y la sentía tirante como si estuviera envuelta con cinta. Me dolía incluso abrir la boca para hablar, no digamos ya para comer. En estas circunstancias, mi estado de ánimo era muy pesimista y me sentía muy agraviada. El pensamiento de que tendría que quedarme allí realmente y soportar una existencia tan inhumana me angustió tanto que derramé involuntariamente algunas lágrimas. Justo entonces, recordé un himno de las palabras de Dios: “'Dios ha venido a esta sucia tierra, y acepta en silencio los estragos del hombre, acepta la opresión del hombre. Nunca ha devuelto el golpe, nunca le ha exigido demasiado al hombre. ¡Ah! Se limita a hacer la obra que necesita el hombre: a enseñarlo, iluminarlo, reprocharlo, refinarlo con palabras, amonestarlo, exhortarlo, consolarlo, juzgarlo y revelar cómo es. Cada uno de Sus pasos es por la vida del hombre y para purificar al hombre, para purificar al hombre. Aunque ha eliminado las perspectivas y el destino del hombre, lo que Él ha hecho ha sido para beneficiar a la humanidad. Cada uno de Sus pasos ha sido para que el hombre sobreviva, para que toda la humanidad tenga un buen destino sobre la tierra'” (‘El Dios práctico salva a los hombres en silencio’ en “Seguir al Cordero y cantar nuevos cánticos”). Cuando intenté comprender las palabras de Dios, me sentí enormemente humillada y avergonzada. Dios había venido del cielo a la tierra —desde lo alto hasta las profundidades más bajas— pasando de la posición del Ser más honorable a la de un hombre insignificante. El Dios santo vino a este mundo inmundo, sucio, e interactuó con los humanos corruptos, pero todos estos sufrimientos los soportó en silencio. ¿No había sufrido Dios mucho más que yo? Como una humana profundamente corrompida por Satanás y sin ningún honor digno de mención, ¿cómo era yo incapaz de soportar incluso esta pizca de sufrimiento? En este tiempo perverso, oscuro, de no haber sido suficientemente afortunada como para que Dios me elevara para poder seguirlo, no podría contar en qué tipo de situación me vería inmersa, o si habría o no seguido estando viva. Que yo me sintiera agraviada y triste por esta pizca de sufrimiento, y reticente a aceptarlo, mostraba que carecía realmente de conciencia y racionalidad. Al darme cuenta de ello, dejé de sentirme agraviada y encontré dentro de mí alguna fuerza de voluntad con la cual soportar mi dificultad. Pasó medio mes, y el jefe de esos policías malvados vino de nuevo a interrogarme. Al ver que permanecía tranquila y sosegada, y que no tenía miedo en absoluto, gritó mi nombre y vociferó: “Dime la verdad: ¿dónde has estado arrestada antes? Sin duda no es tu primera vez dentro; de lo contrario, ¿cómo podrías actuar de forma tan calmada y experimentada, como si no estuvieras asustada en absoluto?”. Cuando lo oí decir esto, no pude evitar dar gracias y alabar a Dios en mi corazón. Él me había protegido y dado valentía, permitiéndome así hacer frente a estos malvados policías con absoluta audacia. Justo entonces, la ira afloró en mi corazón: están abusando de ustedes poder persiguiendo a personas por sus creencias religiosas, arrestan, acosan, e injurian sin razón a quienes creen en Dios. Sus acciones están en contra de la legalidad y de las leyes del Cielo. Yo creo en Dios, y estoy recorriendo la senda correcta; no he quebrantado la ley. ¿Por qué tendría que tener miedo a ustedes? ¡No sucumbiré a las fuerzas malvadas de su banda! Entonces repliqué: “¿Piensan que todo lo demás es tan aburrido que yo querría venir realmente aquí? ¡Me han agraviado y maltratado! ¡Cualquier otro esfuerzo suyo para arrancarme una confesión o tenderme una trampa será inútil!”. Al oír esto, el jefe de los policías malvados se enojó tanto que parecía que le salía humo de las orejas. Este gritó: “Eres demasiado tozuda para decirnos nada. No hablarás, ¿verdad? Te voy a dictar una sentencia de tres años, y entonces veremos si dices la verdad o no. ¡Atrévete a seguir siendo tozuda!”. Por entonces, me sentía tan indignada que podría haber explotado. Contesté en alta voz: “Sigo siendo joven; ¿qué son tres años para mí? Estaré fuera de la cárcel en un abrir y cerrar de ojos”. En su ira, el malvado policía se levantó bruscamente y refunfuñó a sus lacayos: “Abandono; seguid adelante e interrogadla”. Después dio un portazo y se fue. Al ver lo ocurrido, los dos policías no me preguntaron nada más; sólo terminaron de escribir una declaración para que yo la firmara y salieron después. Presenciar la derrota de los policías malvados me hizo feliz. En mi corazón, alabé la victoria de Dios sobre Satanás. Durante la segunda ronda de interrogatorios, cambiaron las tácticas. Tan pronto como entraron fingieron estar preocupados por mí: “Llevas aquí mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo es que no ha venido ninguno de tus familiares a verte? Deben de haberte dejado de lado. ¿Qué te parece si los llamas y les pides que vengan a visitarte?”. Oír esto hizo que me sintiera insoportablemente malhumorada. Me pregunté: ¿Podrían mamá y papá haber dejado realmente de preocuparse por mí? Ya ha pasado medio mes, y sin duda saben de mi arresto; ¿cómo podrían tener el corazón de dejarme sufrir aquí sin siquiera venir a verme? Cuanto más pensaba en esto, más sola y desamparada me sentía. Sentía añoranza y echaba de menos a mis padres, y mi deseo de libertad se intensificaba más y más. Involuntariamente, mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero no quería llorar ante esta banda de policías malvados. En silencio, oré a Dios: Dios, justo ahora me siento muy miserable y afligida, y estoy muy desamparada. Te suplico que mis lágrimas dejen de caer, porque no quiero que Satanás vea mi debilidad. Sin embargo, ahora mismo no puedo comprender Tus propósitos. Te ruego que me esclarezcas y guíes. Después de orar, una idea surgió en mi mente: era una artimaña de Satanás; estos policías habían sembrado disensión, intentando cambiar mi opinión sobre mis padres y hacer que yo los odiase, con la meta final de aprovecharse de mi incapacidad de resistir este golpe para que yo diera la espalda a Dios. Además, su intento de hacerme contactar con mi familia bien podría ser un truco para conseguir que trajeran un rescate y cumplir su intención oculta de embolsarse algún dinero, o podrían saber que todos mis familiares creían en Dios y querían aprovechar esta oportunidad para arrestarlos. Estos policías malvados realmente no paraban de maquinar. De no haber sido por el esclarecimiento de Dios, yo podría haber telefoneado a casa. ¿No habría sido yo indirectamente un Judas? Por tanto, declaré a Satanás en secreto: Diablo vil, simplemente no te permitiré tener éxito en tu engaño. De ahora en adelante, tanto si son bendiciones como maldiciones lo que me sobreviene, lo llevaré sola; me niego a implicar a mis familiares, y en absoluto influiré en la fe de mis padres o en el cumplimiento de sus deberes. Al mismo tiempo, también supliqué a Dios en silencio que no dejara que mis padres me visitaran, para que no cayeran en la trampa puesta por estos policías malvados. Después dije tranquilamente: “No sé por qué no han venido a verme mis familiares. ¡No me importa en absoluto cómo me traten!”. Los malvados policías no tenían más cartas que jugar. Después de eso, no me interrogaron de nuevo. Pasó un mes. Un día, mi tío vino a visitarme de repente, y dijo que estaba intentando sacarme de allí unos días más tarde. Cuando salí de la sala de visitas, me sentí extremadamente feliz. Pensé que podría ver finalmente de nuevo la luz del día, así como a todos los hermanos, hermanas y seres amados. Así que empecé a soñar despierta y esperar que mi tío llegara para sacarme; cada día, mantenía mis oídos bien abiertos para escuchar el sonido de la llamada de los guardias diciéndome que era el momento de marcharme. En efecto, una semana más tarde, vino un guardia llamando. Sentí que mi corazón se me salía de la caja torácica cuando llegué alegremente a la sala de visitas. Sin embargo, cuando vi a mi tío, él agachó la cabeza. Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que dijera en un tono desanimado: “Ya han cerrado tu caso. Te han condenado a tres años”. Cuando oí esto, me quedé atónita. Mi mente se quedó totalmente en blanco. Reprimí las lágrimas, y no salió ninguna. Era como si no pudiera oír nada de lo que mi tío dijo después de eso. Salí de la sala de visitas en trance y tambaleándome, sentía como si mis pies estuvieran llenos de plomo, cada paso era más pesado que el anterior. No recuerdo cómo volví a mi celda. Cuando llegué allí, me quedé petrificada, completamente paralizada. Pensé para mí, cada día del mes pasado o más de esta existencia inhumana ha pasado con mucha lentitud y ha parecido como un año; ¿cómo podré superar tres largos años de esto? Cuánto más me obcecaba con ello, más aumentaba mi angustia, y más borroso e insondable empezó a parecer mi futuro. Incapaz de retenerlas más, rompí en lágrimas. En mi corazón, sin embargo, sabía sin duda que nadie me podría ayudar más; sólo podía confiar en Dios. En mi pesar, había venido de nuevo ante Dios. Me abrí a Él, y dije: “Dios, sé que todas las cosas y acontecimientos están en Tus manos, pero ahora mismo mi corazón se siente completamente vacío. Siento que estoy a punto de derrumbarme; creo que me va a ser muy difícil soportar tres años de sufrimiento en la cárcel. Dios, te ruego que me reveles Tu voluntad, y te imploro que aumentes mi fe y mi fuerza de forma que pueda someterme a Ti y aceptar con valentía lo que me ha sobrevenido”. Justo entonces, las palabras de Dios me esclarecieron desde dentro: “'Para todas las personas, el refinamiento es penosísimo y muy difícil de aceptar, sin embargo, es durante el refinamiento que Dios deja en claro el carácter justo que tiene hacia el hombre y hace público lo que le exige al hombre y provee más iluminación, y una poda y un trato más reales; por medio de la comparación entre los hechos y la verdad, le da al hombre un mayor conocimiento de sí mismo y de la verdad y le da al hombre una mayor comprensión de la voluntad de Dios, permitiéndole así al hombre tener un amor por Dios más sincero y más puro. Esas son las metas que Dios tiene cuando lleva a cabo el refinamiento'” (‘Sólo experimentando el refinamiento el hombre puede amar verdaderamente a Dios’ en “La Palabra manifestada en carne”). “'Durante estos últimos días debéis dar testimonio de Dios. No importa qué tan grande sea vuestro sufrimiento, debéis seguir hasta el final, e incluso hasta vuestro último suspiro, debéis seguir siendo fieles a Dios y debéis seguir estando a merced de Dios; sólo esto es amar verdaderamente a Dios, y sólo esto es el testimonio fuerte y rotundo'” (‘Sólo al experimentar pruebas dolorosas puedes conocer el encanto de Dios’ en “La Palabra manifestada en carne”). Gracias al esclarecimiento y la dirección de Dios, empecé a reflexionar sobre mí, y descubrí gradualmente mis deficiencias. Vi que mi amor por Dios estaba adulterado, y que aún no había dado a Dios mi sumisión absoluta. Desde que me habían arrestado, y durante mis luchas contra esos policías malvados, yo había manifestado valentía y arrojo, y no había derramado una sola lágrima a lo largo de esas sesiones de tortura, pero esa no era mi estatura real. La fe y la valentía que las palabras de Dios me dieron me habían permitido vencer la tentación y los ataques de Satanás una y otra vez. También vi que la esencia de los policías malvados había sido invisible para mí. Había pensado que la policía del PCCh se ceñía a la ley, y que, como menor, nunca me condenarían, o como mucho sólo me encerrarían durante algunos meses. Había pensado que sólo tendría que soportar un poco más de dolor y dificultad y continuar un poco más, y después todo pasaría; nunca se me ocurrió que yo podría pasar tres años viviendo esta vida inhumana aquí. Justo ahí, yo no quería seguir sufriendo o sometiéndome a la orquestación y las disposiciones de Dios. Esto era diferente del resultado que yo había imaginado, y sólo ocurrió para revelar mi verdadera estatura. Sólo entonces fui consciente de que Dios mira realmente en lo profundo del corazón de las personas, y de que Su sabiduría se ejerce realmente con base en las maquinaciones de Satanás. Este deseaba atormentarme y desgastarme con esta sentencia de cárcel, pero Dios había usado esta oportunidad para permitirme descubrir mis deficiencias y reconocer mis insuficiencias, aumentando así mi sumisión real y permitiendo que mi vida progresara con más rapidez. El esclarecimiento de Dios me había guiado fuera de mi apuro y dado un poder infinito. Mi corazón se sintió de repente alegre y pleno, y entendí los buenos propósitos de Dios y ya no me sentí miserable. Me decidí a seguir el ejemplo de Pedro permitiendo a Dios orquestarlo todo, sin una sola queja, y hacer frente con calma a todo lo que pudiera venir desde ese día en adelante. Dos meses más tarde, me llevaron a un campo de trabajo. Cuando recibí los papeles de mi veredicto y los firmé, descubrí que la condena de tres años se había conmutado a uno. En mi corazón di gracias y alabé a Dios una y otra vez. Este fue el resultado de la orquestación de Dios, y pude ver en ello el inmenso amor que Él tenía por mí y Su protección. En el campo de trabajo, vi un lado incluso más perverso y brutal de la policía malvada. Nos levantábamos muy temprano por la mañana e íbamos a trabajar, y se nos sobrecargaba gravemente con tareas que hacer cada día. Teníamos que trabajar largas horas cada día, y en ocasiones día y noche durante varios días. Algunos de los prisioneros se pusieron enfermos y tuvieron que ponerles suero, y le aumentaron la frecuencia de goteo a la máxima velocidad para que volvieran rápidamente al taller y al trabajo tan pronto como se terminara el suero. Esto llevó a la mayoría de los convictos a contraer como consecuencia algunas enfermedades muy difíciles de curar. Algunas personas, por trabajar con lentitud, se veían sometidas con frecuencia a los insultos de los guardias; su lenguaje soez era simplemente impensable. Algunas personas quebrantaron las reglas mientras trabajaban, por lo que las castigaron. Por ejemplo, las pusieron en la cuerda, lo que significaba que tenían que arrodillarse en el suelo con las manos atadas por detrás de la espalda, obligándolas a levantar los brazos dolorosamente hasta el nivel del cuello. Otros fueron atados a árboles como perros con cadenas de hierro, y se les azotó sin misericordia. Algunas personas, incapaces de soportar esta tortura inhumana, intentaban morir de hambre, pero los malvados guardias les esposaban tobillos y muñecas, sujetaban su cuerpo con fuerza y las obligaban a comer e ingerir fluidos con tubos de alimentación. Tenían miedo de que estos presos murieran, no porque apreciaran la vida, sino porque les preocupaba perder el trabajo barato que proveían. Los malvados actos cometidos por los guardias de la prisión eran realmente demasiados para contarlos, tal como lo eran los incidentes horrendamente violentos y sangrientos que acontecían. Todo esto hizo que yo viera con mucha claridad que el Partido Comunista de China era la personificación de Satanás que estaba en el mundo espiritual; era el más maligno de todos los diablos y las prisiones bajo su régimen eran el infierno en la tierra —no sólo de nombre, sino en realidad—. Recuerdo algunas palabras en la pared de la oficina en la que me interrogaron que captaron mi atención: “Está prohibido golpear a las personas a voluntad o someterlas a un castigo ilegal, y lo está incluso más obtener confesiones por medio de la tortura”. Sin embargo, en realidad, sus acciones eran abiertamente contrarias a esto. Me habían golpeado cruelmente, a una niña que aún no era adulta, y sometido a un castigo ilegal; aun más, me habían condenado simplemente a causa de mi creencia en Dios. Todo esto había provocado que yo viera con claridad que el PCCh usaba trucos para engañar a las personas mientras fingía que todo estaba bien. Era justo como Dios había dicho: “'El diablo ata firmemente todo el cuerpo del hombre, le ciega los dos ojos y sella sus labios bien apretados. El rey de los diablos se ha desbocado durante varios miles de años, hasta el día de hoy, cuando sigue custodiando de cerca la ciudad fantasma, como si fuera un ‘palacio de demonios’ impenetrable. … ¿Antepasados de lo antiguo? ¿Amados líderes? ¡Todos ellos se oponen a Dios! ¡Su intromisión ha dejado todo lo que está bajo el cielo en un estado de oscuridad y caos! ¿Libertad religiosa? ¿Los derechos legítimos y los intereses de los ciudadanos? ¡Todos son trucos para tapar el pecado!'” (‘Obra y entrada (8)’ en “La Palabra manifestada en carne”). Después de experimentar la persecución de los malvados policías, este pasaje de las palabras habladas por Dios me convenció totalmente, y ahora tenía algún conocimiento real y experiencia de ello. Además, en el campo de trabajo, yo había visto con mis propios ojos la fealdad de toda clase de personas: los rostros repulsivos de esas serpientes oportunistas de suaves palabras que buscaban obtener el favor de los capitanes, la cara malvada de personas ferozmente violentas que acosaban con desenfreno a los débiles, etc. En cuanto a mí, que todavía no había puesto un pie en la sociedad, durante este año de vida en la cárcel, vi finalmente con claridad la corrupción de la humanidad. Fui testigo de la traición en el corazón de las personas, y me di cuenta de cuán siniestro podía ser el mundo humano. También aprendí a distinguir entre positivo y negativo, blanco y negro, correcto e incorrecto, bueno y malo, excelente y despreciable; vi con claridad que Satanás es desagradable, perverso, brutal, y que sólo Dios es el símbolo de la santidad y la justicia. Sólo Dios simboliza la belleza y la bondad; sólo Dios es amor y salvación. Vigilada y salvaguardada por Él, ese año inolvidable pasó con mucha rapidez para mí. Ahora, al pensar en ello mirando atrás, aunque experimenté algún sufrimiento físico durante ese año de vida carcelaria, Dios usó Sus palabras para dirigirme y guiarme, provocando así que mi vida madurara. Estoy agradecida por la predestinación de Dios. Que yo pudiera poner el pie en esta senda de vida correcta fue la mayor gracia y bendición que Él me concedió. ¡Seguiré y adoraré a Dios durante el resto de mi vida! Fuente: Relámpago Oriental Enlaces externos *Vida eterna *Vídeos cristianos